Ice Man's Crush
by Birdi
Summary: Ice Man has a huge crush on Kitty but can't tell her. Will her ever get it off his chest?
1. Confessions, Sorta

Hey guys, first chapter just getting my feet wet here so, yeah.(I only own the plot)  
  
Okay first chapter and I have no idea where this is goin so bear with me here. Oh and "blah" means  
  
talking out loud and 'blah' means thoughts, k thanks.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter One: Confessions, Sorta  
  
"BOBBY!!" Kitty yelled through the door. "You're gona be like late get your butt up now!" She  
  
fazed through the door and walked over to him. "BOBBY!!" she yelled again. She gave an evil  
  
glare and then rolled him off his bed and on to the floor.  
  
"Huh what the?!" said Bobby after he hit the ground and woke up. "Kitty? Why are you in my  
  
room, and why am I on the floor?" He got up and went over to his dresser to get closes to change  
  
into.  
  
Kitt rolled her eyes, "I've been yellin' at you for the past like five minuets from outside your  
  
bedroom! We're all gona be late for school if you don't like get moving," she said annoyed. "Next  
  
time I swear I'll like totally leave you. I don't have to always wait you know." She sat down on the  
  
bad and folded her arms.  
  
Bobby turned and looked at her for a second, "Um yeah, I'm gona change now so unless you're  
  
plannin' on watchin' I think you should leave," he said grabbing his socks out of his drawer.  
  
"Oh, right," Kitty said blushing and getting up. "Just make it fast! If you're not don't in like three  
  
minuets I'll totally leave you 'kay?" she said before fazing through the door again.  
  
'Wow, Kitty's really hot. I wish I wasn't such a puss than I could tell her how I feel," he thought  
  
changing as quick as he could and running out the door. "Okay Kitty let's go. We're late now."  
  
"Well, like no duh." said Kitty getting inside the car. "You like ready or do we have to wait even  
  
longer?" she started the car and sped through the garage door fazing through it and through the gate  
  
door.  
  
Bobby started staring with out noticing 'Why can't I just say it?' he thought. 'I'm going to tell her!  
  
I'm going to tell her before I get out of this car.'   
  
"Um, is there like something on my face?" Kitty asked uncomfortably when she noticed Bobby  
  
staring, "Okay whatever, we're here so um I'm takin' you home to right?"  
  
Bobby snapped out of his trance, "Wha..Oh! Yeah I guess you are." 'Tell her stupid, tell her!'  
  
"Kitty?" He said gathering his courage.  
  
"Yeah?" she answered. "You like want somthin'" she asked turning around before she shut her  
  
door.  
  
"Oh, um I just," said Bobby losing any courage he had gathered. "I-you-and, thanks for the ride." he  
  
turned and swore inside 'I'm so completely weak I can't believe it!'  
  
"Oh," said Kitty rasing an eyebrow, "No problem. You sure that's all you wanted to say?" she  
  
asked feeling that he had something else on his mind.  
  
"No that's it I'm fine," he said. He jumped out of the car and closed the door. "See ya after school."  
  
He ran into school, he knew she wouldn't think much of it 'cause they were so late. 'I'm a weak  
  
little girl! I can't say one simple thing like I like you Kitty.' He was miserable the rest of the day  
  
even though it was a great day out he just couldn't be happy until he got this off his chest. 


	2. Coming Together

Okay this is the second chapter were stuff happens and yeah just read it I don't need to tell u this!  
  
Okay I only own Mr. Blackbird um and the plot oh yeah I also own Kitty yeah right I wish oooo  
  
that would be nice. Right, okay I'm done being retarded.  
  
Chapter Two: Coming Together   
  
Bobby grabbed Kitty by the waist and pulled her close, "I love you," he said looking her in the eyes.  
  
She pressed her head against his chest, and he rested his chin on her chin.  
  
Kitty took her head off his chest and looked him in the eyes, she leant her lips close to his and said,  
  
"If you don't wake up right now I'll give you an hour long detention."  
  
"Wha?" said Bobby and suddenly jerked awake. He lifted his head to realize he was staring straight  
  
at Mr. Blackbird his Algebra teacher.  
  
"Good of you to join us Bobby. How was your nap?" he asked mockingly walking to the front of the  
  
room and standing in front of his desk. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to continue my class. Do  
  
you have any problems with this?" He asked again mockingly.  
  
"Of course I have no problem with that Mr. Blackbird. If you'd like to continue your class than go  
  
right ahead I'm sorry for interrupting," Said Bobby trying to sound sincere even though he didn't  
  
really care one way or the other.  
  
Mr. Blackbird gave him an annoyed look and said "Now that Mr. Drake is awake we will  
  
continue." Mr. Blackbird continued to talk about the assignment but Bobby didn't listen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Kitty! Over here!" yelled Bobby as he saw Kitty walk out of the school and look around after  
  
waving good bye to her friends. "So how was your day at school?" he joked as they got to the car.  
  
"Oh it was like okay I guess," said Kitty not catching the joke. Kitty might be extremely smart but  
  
she was a ditz to sum it up and she didn't always get jokes. She started the car and sped out of the  
  
parking lot.  
  
'I like you Kitty,' He practiced in his head. "Kitty?" He was going to do it. He was going to tell  
  
Kitty that he liked her and he's had a crush on her since the first day he got to the mansion.  
  
"Like, um do you want somthin' Bobby?" said Kitty taking her eyes off the road and almost hitting  
  
a woman crossing the street.   
  
They had just reached the mansion gate and Kitty fazed through it and than through the garage door.  
  
"Kitty I really like you and I have for a long time and I need to tell you cause it's driving me  
  
insane!" he said as fast as he could and taking a deep breath after his sentence. "I've liked you ever  
  
since the first day I got to the mansion, I think you're really cute and funny and smart and just a  
  
really great girl. Sorry I had to tell you that...I have to go now." He jumped out of the car and ran  
  
inside and straight to his room.  
  
"What did you say?" said Kitty to herself shocked. "You, me, us, like." she said out loud quietly to  
  
herself as she got out of the car and walked inside the house. "Jean you'll never believe what Bobby  
  
just told me."  
  
"Oh he finally admitted to liking you." she said as she grabbed a apple out of the refrigerator. "It's  
  
about damn time too. I mean how long has it been. He liked you since basically the first day he got  
  
here." she took a bite into her apple and chewed it wish a funny look on her face as if it tasted  
  
terribly weird.  
  
"What, you like knew already?" Kitty asked amazed, her mouth hanging open. "I mean I never  
  
noticed. How have you known like this entire time without me having a clue?" She grabbed a Coke  
  
and cracked it open.   
  
"Well everyone knows," she said levitating the apple to the garbage carelessly and grabbing a new  
  
one. "I'm surprised you didn't notice. You're really smart how did you miss it?" The new apple  
  
tasted weird too by the look on her face. "Does this apple look weird to you?" she asked concerned  
  
that all the apples would taste like this.  
  
"Wow, like everyone noticed except me?" asked Kitty totally shocked. 'I need to go talk to him. But  
  
do I like him? I couldn't, he's like two years younger me. What am I talking about I don't care  
  
about age.' She was at his door now and not sure what to do. 'I'm going to knock and we're going  
  
to talk this out.' she thought as if it were no big deal. She knock and the door opened.   
  
"Kitty I'm sorry," apologized Bobby. "I didn't know what I was doing. I just had all this bottled up  
  
and I need to tell you. It was killing me. So I decided I'd have to tell you.   
  
"Bobby it's okay I like you to," said Kitty without thinking. 'Did I just say that?' She was shocked  
  
me her own words, and even more shocked by what she did next. She through her arms around  
  
Bobby in a tight hug.  
  
Bobby hugged her back. "So you really do?" he asked not letting go of her. "Do you really mean it  
  
or are you just trying to make me feel better by saying you do."  
  
"Do you like want the truth?" she asked pulling away so that she could look him in the face but still  
  
holding on to him.  
  
"I know what that means." said Bobby slouching his shoulders and looking at the ground. 'I knew it  
  
was to good to be true.'  
  
"Well the truth is I really do like you," said Kitty with a cute smirk. "I've liked you for awhile to.  
  
And supposedly everyone noticed that you liked me except for me of course."she said cuddling her  
  
head into his chest making him melt.  
  
"Uh yeah, I uh liked you a long time," he stuttered putting his chin on her head like in his fantasy.  
  
'God don't let me wake up from this one.' he held her a little tighter.  
  
"Uh guys, maybe you should go into the room for that instead cause you know we don't all need to  
  
see this." It was Jean standing behind them covering up a smile.   
  
"Jean, word of advice butt out," snapped Bobby. "We don't always need your help with absolutely  
  
everything." Bobby led Kitty inside his room and slammed the door.  
  
"Oh by the way no funny stuff!" yelled Jean through the door. "We don't need any pregnant X-man  
  
they'll be useless on all our missions!"  
  
"Jean shut up," said Kurt as he walked by annoyed at Jeans yelling at them when all they wanted  
  
was to be left alone.  
  
"Oh c'mon Kurt try it, it's fun," she said excitedly to Kurt trying to get him to yell something  
  
annoying like she was. "You guy's better not.." she suddenly stopped and there was a poof noise.  
  
"I guess Kurt took her downstairs or something," said Kitty pushing her lips quickly against   
  
Bobby's. She pulled back and than they both lied down on the bed as she snuggled her head into his  
  
chest.   
  
**********  
  
I'm not adding anything dirty in there for you perves out there. This is PG-13 you're not gettin  
  
much more than that. Well there's gona be more just nothin way dirty. Kay ya just review. 


	3. Getting Caught Up

Okay thanks for all the reviews. Even if some of them are misinformed. Sorry never mind. Okay  
  
here's the third chapter that I wrote with my computer, actually I typed it with my computer there's  
  
a difference and now I'm pissing u off so I'm done.  
  
Chapter Three: Getting Caught Up  
  
Bobby and Kitty had laid there for nearly twenty minuets in silence. Bobby decided to brake the  
  
silence with a question. "Kitty? Does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" He felt a little stupid  
  
asking but asked anyways he needed to know.   
  
Kitty looked up at him "Yeah, it like does," she said and snuggled back into his chest. She was  
  
surprised with herself and all that she was doing. She heard a poof noise and turned from Bobby to  
  
see Kurt standing in the middle of the room looking at them.   
  
"Uh, yeah," he said uncomfortably, "everyone told me to tell you that it's time for Bobby to go to  
  
the danger room for training." he looked at them both and felt a little bad about breaking this  
  
peaceful couple up.  
  
"Oh," said Bobby sitting up and letting go of Kitty. "Thanks Kurt. Um, yeah you can leave now."  
  
he got up and walked over to his closet. He pulled out his X-man suite and took it off it's hanger.  
  
"Oh!" said Kurt looking at the two of them and leaving the room with another poof. The smoke  
  
lingered in the air for a little bit before it was just Kitty and Bobby in the room.  
  
"Um," said Kitty looking over at Bobby, " I should probably like leave when you're trying to get  
  
dressed shouldn't I?" she asked getting up and walking to the door.  
  
"You really don't have to," said Bobby giving her a questionable look. "Hell it won't be like I'm  
  
actually getting naked. I do wear underwear you know." He grinned at the face Kitty now had.  
  
"Oh, well," said Kitty walking up to him and giving him a peck on the cheek. "I guess that like,  
  
only makes one of us." She winked at him and walked out the door.  
  
'I'm so damn crazy about her. I have know idea how I got her but I don't give a shit!' he thought as  
  
he changed into his training suite. He ran out his door and down to the training room. 'I've got to do  
  
something for her, but what? What could I possibly do for her to make her happy?' He had just  
  
gotten to the training room and everyone was already there glaring at him with there arms crossed.  
  
"Do you know how late you are Bobby!" yelled Reberto. Walking up to him and punching him hard  
  
in the arm. "We're already almost done!"   
  
Bobby rubbed his arm and gave Reberto the best puppy dog look he could give, "Sorry 'Berto, I  
  
didn't know what time it was." he stayed with his puppy dog face because he knew he was good at  
  
it.   
  
"Don't give us that Bobby!" shouted Reberto still. Most people fell for Bobby's puppy dog look but  
  
Reberto was a rock when it came to this. "No one else gets special treatment when they're late so  
  
neither will you!"  
  
"'Berto, cool it," said Amara from behind him, "he said he was sorry and he has a good reason for  
  
being late, don't you." Amara had totally fallen for the puppy dog face and was letting him go.  
  
"I am not just letting him off the hook!" shout Reberto. "Why the hell does every call me 'Berto  
  
anyways my name is Reberot Re Re Reberto." He was obviously very pissed off and everyone could  
  
tell because he made no attempt to hide it.  
  
"Okay Reberto," said Sam stepping out of the group. "Is it like that special time of the month or  
  
something cause you're acting like an ass." Everyone laughed and than they decided to go back to  
  
training and leave Reberto to sit there and be pissed off.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Bobby, you're like late for school again!!" yelled Kitty through the door once again. "Wake up!"  
  
She pounded on the door and then just fazed through. "Bobby are we like going to go through this  
  
every morning because I've like totally done things with a lot more point, but they weren't like quite  
  
as fun." she ripped his covers off again and sat on top of him.  
  
"Huh, wha?" said Bobby finally waking up. "Oh morning Kitty. Time to get up I guess?" He said  
  
scratching his head and rubbing his eyes. "Um I can't get dressed if you don't get up."  
  
"I duno I like kinda enjoy the power," she teased kissing him lightly, "but I suppose you like need to  
  
get dressed for school." she sat down at the edge of the bed so he could get up.  
  
"So um you gona leave?" he asked looking at her slightly surprised she hadn't already left. "Uh I  
  
guess you don't really have to leave if you don't want to." he laughed.  
  
"Maybe I really don't feel like leavings," she prodded stretching out on Bobby's bed. "Go ahead get  
  
dressed we're in a hurry." she looked over at him completely casual.  
  
"Fine," he turned around and grabbed the close he needed out of his drawer. He put on his shirt and  
  
than felt very uncomfortable. "Okay you really have to leave now I'm not gona get naked in front of  
  
you."  
  
Kitty laughed not really expecting that he'd get naked in front of her. "It's okay I like knew you  
  
wouldn't. Now hurry up we're totally late." she fazed through the bed and into the front hall. Just a  
  
few minuets later Bobby came running down the stairs and than through the kitchen grabbing an  
  
apple and a bottle of water.  
  
"Okay let's roll," he said as he jumped into the car were Kitty was waiting. She kissed him suddenly  
  
and surprisingly. "Well that's better than any morning pick me up I've ever had."  
  
*********  
  
Okay not a very productive chapter but still an okay one at least. So yeah Please review thanks. 


	4. Temptations and Gossip

Chapter four is officially up! I know that it took forever but forgive me. My grandmother died and  
  
than my cat was run over by a car....okay I just didn't feel like writing more because I got bore. I  
  
kinda have a short attention span. Right but this time a focused so here we go!   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Four: Gossip  
  
"Bye Bobby," Kitty said jumping out of the jeep and shutting the door. "I'll, like see you after  
  
school right here." She smiled at him and pecked him quick on the cheek before running into her  
  
first period class.   
  
"Kitty!" Kitty turned her attention away from her locker and looked down the hall to the voice.  
  
"Kitty, I finally caught up to you." This was Eric Davidson, a Senior Kitty had had an eye on for  
  
over a year, hell she had both eyes on this guy.   
  
"Um, yeah?" Kitty asked trying as hard as she could not to sound stupid. "Can I, like help you  
  
Eric?" She grabbed her last book and shut her locker.  
  
"Yeah, Kitty are you doing anything on Friday?" he asked and he looked so cute and afraid that he  
  
might get rejected. Kitty did like this guy, but she had told Bobby they were "together", and wasn't  
  
about to just break off the Bobby thing after a day for some other guy.  
  
"Sorry Eric," she said looking as sincere as you have ever seen anyone look. "I can't go anywhere  
  
I'm, you know like busy and stuff." she hung her head a little because she felt really bad. "Sorry."  
  
she apologized again and kissed him on the cheek, kind of a pitty kiss.  
  
"Oh I see," he said and turned around walking away slowly and obviously sadly. He was halfway  
  
down the hall when Kitty turned around and went to her class.   
  
"I feel really bad," she told her friend Sarah. "I mean he was really sad, but I'm going out with  
  
Bobby I cou-"  
  
"You're going out with Bobby!" she said loudly. "Kitty he's a hotty! Don't get me wrong Eric's  
  
defiantly hot, but Bobby is hot." She sounded overly excited to Kitty. "Wait, isn't he a freshman?  
  
You cradle robber!" She laughed "Kidding I'd date a sixth grader if he were as hot as Bobby."  
  
"Sarah you're like a perve you know that?" said Kitty as the teacher walked into the room. She  
  
turned to the front and sighed propping her head up on her fist.  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
"Bobby!" someone yelled from behind him. He just finished his first period class, History, and was  
  
walking to his locker and than to Chemistry. "Bobby very important news!" This was Bobby's  
  
friend Cindy Lopez.   
  
"I'm not about to get another earful of gossip that we both know I don't give a shit about, am I?" he  
  
asked not really meaning it to be a question but more of a warning statement that she better not  
  
waste his time.  
  
"No!" she said completely offended by the comment. "Have I ever wasted your time with pointless  
  
gossip? Rhetorical question Bobby!" She knew what he was going to say when his mouth opened so  
  
she just cut him off. "Word around school is that you and Kitty are a total item!"  
  
"How the hell does everyone know that already?" he asked shocked. "I mean I don't care that  
  
everyone knows, that's cool, but it's that we've only been going out since last night. How does word  
  
get around that fast?" He put some money in a pop machine that they were just walking by and  
  
bought himself a pop.  
  
"It has Help from people like me of course!" Cindy said with a big smile. "But that's not the whole  
  
story it's around school for more than just that." she looked more serious now and a little sad  
  
almost. "Bobby the other word around is that Kitty got caught kissing Eric Davidson!"  
  
Bobby started to cough and sputtered than spit out his pop, "What did you just say?! Where was  
  
this?! When was this?! Was she like all over him, was he forcing it on her?! DETAILS WOMAN!"  
  
by the end a good part of the people in the hall were staring at them.  
  
"Dang Bobby," she backed up a step. "Look don't kill the messenger. I don't know the details  
  
really. I've told you all that I know." She looked at him sadly, and than her face suddenly  
  
brightened. "Wait there's another part! People said he looked sad when he walked away and like  
  
was slumped over or whatever. I don't think he'd be slumped over and sad if she kissed him. That's  
  
it! It was a pitty kiss, girls give them to guys whenever they turn them down after they get asked out.  
  
God knows I've given my fair share." She smiled happily and hugged him quickly. "I'll go spread  
  
the word 'kay bye!"  
  
"Okay that girl talks more than Kitty." said Bobby not really to anyone but himself. "But hell if  
  
what she's sayin' is true I'll go with it and let her talk my ear off, or until her tongue falls out which  
  
ever comes first." He slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked to Chemistry.  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
End of chapter four hope ya like it cause I love love it!! I know it took forever so sorry to anyone  
  
who was waiting(even thought that's pry no one) TIME FOR CHAPTER FIVE!!! 


End file.
